User blog:IDLift3000/Elevator filming guides in Jakarta
This is a useful guide of filming elevators in Jakarta, Indonesia intended for both local and foreign elevator enthusiasts. This guide was created based on experiences and observations from the author and other Indonesian elevator enthusiasts while searching and filming elevators around the city. Some points contains tips and tricks as well as strategies that may be useful for elevator enthusiasts while filming elevators. Disclaimer: Security in many places have been slightly increased because of recent terrorism incidents and crackdowns, so wherever you go, film at your OWN RISK! The author of this guide will not be responsible for any loss, damage or security-related incidents such as being detained by building security, etc. Hotels Difficulty: Easy to medium Hotels are usually easy to film, and most hotels allows photography. Large hotels are a lot easier to film than smaller ones. The most common obstacles for an elevator enthusiast to film elevators in a hotel are security guards and keycard scanner/reader. Entering the property Many large and luxurious hotels in Jakarta have barriers on their main gates, accompanied with two to three security guards. These gates are usually reserved for cars, but some hotels allows guests/visitord to enter though there. Some hotels may have a separate gate for pedestrians so it's best to enter though there. If you attempt to enter through the car-only gate, you will be asked to enter though the pedestrian-only gate. You will most likely never encounter problems when entering a hotel in many cases. In some case, you will be questioned by security whether you are an in-house guest or not. In situations like this, it's good to make a valid excuse to bypass the security (like going to a restaurant, etc.) but think carefully. Security usually do not just believe in your excuse and if your excuse is not enough for them you will most likely be turned away and not allowed to enter. If that happens, it's better to give up and leave the place to avoid getting into trouble. All luxurious hotels in Jakarta have implemented security checks with airport-style metal detectors in the main entrance. You don't need to worry much about this. Hotels with direct access to a shopping mall is a lot easier to enter than through the main entrance from the street. Avoid entering a hotel with low occupancy or when it's not too busy. This will easily trigger a suspicion to the staff members inside. Also avoid serviced apartments or long stay accomodations. They are usually restricted and difficult to film. Below here are some useful strategies whem entering a hotel: *If you are questioned by the security while entering the main gate, just tell them that you want to go to the front desk to ask for room rates or other related information. If there is a public restaurant, cafe or bar, tell them that you want to dine or drink in there. *Unless someone you know is staying in that hotel, don't tell them that you want to visit a friend or relative as they would ask you to quote the room number for confirmation. Many hotels do this for security reason. You will be refused to enter if you don't have enough proof that someone you know is staying there. *One of the best time to enter a hotel easily is when a public event like a fair, exhibition, etc. is being held in the hotel's ballroom. Even more better if you're invited to that event. *Use a taxi or app-based car sharing services like GrabCar or Uber if you're in doubt or afraid of getting questioned while entering the hotel by foot. That way you don't need to worry much about getting questioned by security in the main gate. *Be patient and calm when passing through the security post in the main gate. Don't be nervous, just relax. *A friend or a relative staying in a hotel is another good time to enter a hotel easily. DON'Ts: *Never attempt to enter a hotel where the pedestrian-only gate is reserved for in-house guests only. A fine example of this can be found in Hotel Mulia Senayan. *Do not enter a hotel late at night (after 9 PM) unless you are staying there. You will be easily questioned by the security. Floor lockouts Perhaps one of the most annoying things for elevator enthusiasts when filming hotel elevators is room keycard scanner/reader. This little device which is usually attached to an elevator operating panel locks out most of the hotel's floors to prevent unauthorized access by non-hotel guests. Most hotels in Jakarta have this device in their elevators, and new hotels rarely have elevators without a keycard reader installed. Strategies: *A simple way to bypass a keycard reader is to wait for a guest to come and use the elevator. Alternatively, you can also wait inside until someone calls it from upstairs but beware of security camera inside (if there's one). *Some hotels in Jakarta have keycards that are programmed to unlock any or even all floors. If you see someone is tapping or inserting his or her room card, quickly press the button for the top floor. That way you could get a full round trip. This trick is called "one card for all floors". *Another way of bypassing the device is to find an open stairway, climb up to the top floor, call the elevator from there and ride all the way down to the lobby. You can repeat the same thing if you want another ride. A rather exhausting trick but worth to try. Also be careful with alarmed stairway door (don't risk trying it!) Other things to note *Do be careful when photography is prohibited in the hotel, but this rule is often ignored anyway. *Security camera inside the elevator is often regularly watched so be careful. Don't stay in there for too long. *Avoid service elevators, especially in large and tall hotels. They are usually very busy at all times and too risky to try. **If you want to try filming the service elevators without any interruptions, go there at night where hotel traffic is low. If you're staying at the hotel, the best time to film is after midnight. Office buildings Difficulty: Medium to high Almost every office buildings in Jakarta strictly bans photography. If security sees you filming or taking photos of elevators, they will ask you to leave, delete the pictures or videos, or even worse, send you to the security room for interogation. Do take note that office buildings CAN be a sensitive place. These places are often considered to be the most difficult place to film for elevator enthusiasts. Many office buildings in Jakarta are now using turnstiles to restrict access to elevator lobby, which means you must exchance your ID card with their visitor card to film the elevators. Once you received a visitor card, tap it on the turnstiles to go to the elevators. Don't forget to exchange it back before leaving the building. What should you do when reception asks your intention of visit? This happens in some office buildings when you are exchanging your ID card. Receptions will often ask your intention or purpose of visit. What should you say? The best answer is that you simply wanted to have some information about the products or services of a certain company or tenant that you are going to visit. For example, if you're choosing a company offering serviced or virtual offices, simply tell them that you want to know the prices of their products. If you're choosing an institution or a learning course (like Wall Street English), tell them that you want the registration details. It is highly recommended to choose a suitable tenant and then doing some research of what kind of products or services a tenant or a company is offering before visiting the building. This makes you well prepared when you are facing such questions. Products or services offered by different tenants varies, so you will have to figure out the answer by your own. Recommended tenants to try when planning a visit: *Virtual or serviced office vendors (e.g. Regus, Fortice, Greenhub, etc.) *Insurance agents or companies *Institutions or learning courses (e.g. Wall Street English, The British Institite, etc.) *Companies offering physical products *Online trading businesses like Tokopedia, Bukalapak.com, OLX, etc. Strategies *When you are asked about the purpose of your visit while exchanging ID card, tell the reception that you want to have some information about the tenant's product or services. It is highly recommended to do some research first about what kind of products or services the tenant is offering before going to the building. **Telling that you want to see someone in the tenant can sometimes be tricky. In some cases the reception will just allow you to enter without even asking the name of the "intended person" but in other cases they will ask you the name of the person and they will contact the person for confirmation. Of course, when the person claimed he or she doesn't have an appointment with you, you will be turned away. Again, it depends on luck. *Some newer office buildings requires all visitors to fill in a log/visitor book which typically contains name, phone number, visitor card number and tenant/floor. Write a fake phone number if you are afraid of getting contacted by the building in the future. Things to note when filming in office buildings *Dress neatly like office workers. The most important rule is; no shorts! Shorts are unacceptable in all office buildings, not just in Jakarta but the whole of Indonesia. Wear a proper shoes. Standard type of Crocs footwears may still be acceptable in most cases, but a leather shoes is highly recommended. *Avoid filming during morning and late rushours and lunchtime. Elevators can be extremely busy and crowded. *Stay calm and do not be nervous. *Avoid security cameras at all times. They are always watched. *Don't start filming from outside when there are security guards around. Instead, start filming inside after the doors have shut. It is also important to consider whether it's safe enough or not to start filming in the main lobby. *If you are not sure whether it's fine or not to disclose the building's name on your video, don't include the name on the title or description. Also it is highly recommended to undisclose the name when you had an incident with the security, whatever it is. *Unless you dare enough, don't risk trying the service elevator. *An office building with a public restaurant in one of the upper floors is good to try. An example of this is Wisma Nusantara. *Few older office buildings may not have high security level, but still you have to stay cautious at all times. *Don't ever think of using the toilet as an excuse. They will most likely refuse or redirect you to a toilet in a mall if the building is right next to a shopping mall. *Avoid cleaning employees. They can sometimes be a "whistleblower" when they sees you filming. In other words, they would report you to the security which is very annoying. At your own risk Lastly, film elevators in office buildings at your OWN RISK! If you get busted by security, the worst case that could happen to you is detained at the security office. Read this carefully! Many office buildings in Jakarta nowadays requires you to summon your parents to come over to resolve the problem if you are detained by security, or otherwise you will not be allowed to leave. This is dangerous and could make your parents angry to you, so it's best to avoid these situations from happening to you. If you are in doubt or afraid of filming in these places, DON'T film elevators in office buildings! It's better to stay safe than sorry. Government buildings Difficulty: High Generally, it's ILLEGAL to film in any government buildings or government-owned facilities without permission. These includes all ministry buildings, the city hall, immigration office, authority buildings and other similar buildings. DO NOT FILM ELEVATORS IN THESE BUILDINGS as they are a rather sensitive place! However, a few government buildings in Jakarta have a ballroom facility where it can be rented for certain events, usually wedding party. You can still film elevators when you are attending an event in these buildings, but do so with careful. Examples are Manggala Wanabakti and the Bulog building. Shopping malls/centres Difficulty: Easy Shopping malls are usually the easiest place to film. You will most likely never encounter any problem in these places as security is not as strict as office buildings. Many shopping malls in Jakarta do not allow photography. Ignore this useless rule, as most of the time security don't even care about people taking photos in malls. Things to note *Ignore the security cameras, they are usually not watched. However, security cameras in service elevators are often watched especially when they are hidden away from public areas, so do be careful. *Be careful when filming elevators in department stores. They usually don't allow photography. *Employees usually don't mind about you taking photos of anything. However, security guards must be avoided at all times. *Do be careful when filming a scenic or glass elevator in an atrium of a mall. Security guards are often seen monitoring the area and they might see you filming if you aren't careful. *Look out for security guards in loading bays when filming service elevators. "Guided" elevators Some shopping malls in Jakarta have attendant standing inside the elevators for security reason (i.e. crime or abuse prevention). They can be a regular employee or worse, security guard. It is rather difficult to film these so called "guided elevators" as you might get questioned or asked to stop filming. The best way to film guided elevators is to find the busiest elevator and film from the corner back of the cab to avoid being seen. Never film elevators that are guided by a security guard. Hospitals Difficulty: Medium Many hospitals in Jakarta strictly bans photogtaphy for privacy of patients. You need to be really careful when filming elevators in hospitals as they take photography very seriously. Things to note: *Avoid security guards at all times. They are usually guarding the elevator lobby at all floors. Medical staff members should also be avoided as best as you can. *Look out for security cameras, especially in elevators designed for visitors. They are regularly watched. *Avoid filming the service elevators. They are usually restricted for staff members only. Private residentials Difficulty: Hard NEVER attempt to enter or trespass private residential buildings at all times! You may film elevators in these buildings only if: *You have a relative or a friend who is living in there. *You are looking for a unit to buy or rent. *You are a resident of that building. Category:Blog posts